shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Obito Uchiha
Character first nameEditEdit Obito 'Character Last Name'EditEdit Uchiha 'IMVU Username'EditEdit iUchihaObito 'Nickname (optional)'EditEdit Obito 'Age'EditEdit 18 '' 'Date of Birth'EditEdit ''20/2 'Gender'EditEdit Male '' 'Ethnicity'EditEdit ''Konohagakure. 'Height'EditEdit 175.0 cm 'Weight'EditEdit 55.9kg '' 'Blood Type'EditEdit O 'Occupation'EditEdit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'EditEdit 'Affiliation'Edi Konohagakure ,Uchiha Clan 'Relationship Status'EditEdit Templery Single 'Behaviour'EditEdit Depend on me 'Nindo (optional)EditEdit ((What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) '''SummoningEditEdit Gedo Mazo '' 'Bloodline/Clan'EditEdit Uchiha Clan 'Ninja Class EditEdit Jounin ,Kage '' 'Element OneEditEdit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) 'Element Two'EditEdit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) 'Advanced Nature'EditEdit Unknow '' 'Weapon of choice'EditEdit *Fūma Shuriken *Gunbai *Kusari *Sword *Sword of Nunoboko All may use .But i use some of them. 'Databook'EditEdit 'Chakra colour'EditEdit Flow with Blue ,If become Jinchuuriki will be red and Blue +Ying and Yang 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'EditEdit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now': Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):1 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):5 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):3 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):4 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):6 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):-Unknow ' '''Total:'31 '''Jutsu ListEditEdit Jutsu *Absorption Soul Technique *Animal Path *Asura Path *''Chakra Receiver Manifestation'' *''Demonic Statue Chains'' *Deva Path *Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique *Explosive Landmines *Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *''Flight Technique'' *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Human Path *Izanagi *Kamui *Naraka Path *Outer Path *Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique *Preta Path *Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals *Sensing *Six Paths Sage Technique *Six Paths Technique *Six Paths of Pain *Six Red Yang Formation *Summoning Technique (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kurama) *''Tailed Beast Chakra Arms'' *''Tailed Beast Extraction Technique'' *''Tailed Beast Transfer Technique'' *Telescope Technique *''Ten-Tails Sealing Technique'' *Truth-Seeking Ball *Uchiha Flame Formation *Whac-A-Mole Technique *Wood Release: Cutting Technique *''Wood Release: Flowering Tree'' *''Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique'' 'Allies'EditEdit Templery Not yet 'Enemies'EditEdit Uzumaki and Others etc. 'Background Information'EditEdit The Uchiha clan descended from Indra, the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. Indra inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. Indra believed that power was the way to bring peace, while Asura, the younger son, believed love was the way. The Sage favoured Asura's ideal, and therefore designated him as his successor, causing Indra to be filled with jealousy and hatred.[3] From this hate came what Tobi calls the Curse of Hatred (憎しみの呪い, Nikushimi no Noroi). From Asura descended the Senju clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha.[4] However, the Uchiha suffered another more dangerous curse: a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for most is dead. The New Uchiha Obito Early Life ,Obito was found in the 3rd war of Shinobi ,when he found out that Obito was not dead and save by Uchiha Madara . Uchiha Madara was Old and cant be alive ,but He Promis Madara to let him back alive. After 5 years .That he found out the 4th great ninja shinobi war .He fought out with Naruto and Sasuke Plus his best friend Hatake Kakashi ,But mean while when Uchiha Madara been Resive to become an Human Blood ..as he will become the second Sage Path ,Meanwhile we cant defeat him ,All through Obito and Madara win ,Madara Betray Obito as he use him to become an Tool ,When Obito know the truth about Madara ,Obito was been killed by Uchiha Madara.Mean while Uchiha Madara was disapper. Once Obito know the truth ,He was back alive by Hagoromo . Hagoromo tell him that dont get a fight .Obito made his mind and Open an Village of Uchiha that no one try to disturbe him in peaces. The way he got to be. Obito has become the great kage .The 4th Uchikage. 1st Uchihakage : Kaiser Uchiha 2nd Uchikage : Shisui Uchiha ( When still alive ) 3rd Uchikage : Unknow ( The kage disppear ) 4th Uchikage : Obito Uchiha ( as the Powerful ninja ) Obito was depress that When he become kage at Konohgakure ,He wont get anything ,But he made himself to become an Kage at Uchiha ..So the name will be calling himself ..Uchikage The Clan of Uchiha ,The No_Sato Clan. Reborn as group